


All We Deserved

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	All We Deserved

It was all I deserved for years of gloating. Between me and my childhood friend, there had been years of anecdotes, recounts with every dirty detail left to be savoured upon. It was a game, a challenge. Until one day she gave a reply to one of my praises of you that I hadn't expected:

*Prove it. ;)*

I showed you the message in faith, the first thing you did was call her up. You phrased it like a dare or a duel, spitting her surname and using a tone you knew she wouldn't shy away from. You set the date. 

...

"I'm scared, Daddy." I whimper, plopping myself on our couch next to you.  
"What for?"  
"Tonight." I say, "You're gonna play rough."  
"You'll enjoy it, baby girl. I promise I'll treat you nicely."  
"Thank you, Daddy." I smile, nuzzling up to you.  
"One last thing before she gets here - no calling me Daddy tonight, only address me as Master, ok honey?"  
I hesitate. "... Yes Master."  
You kiss my forehead. "That's my brave girl."

...

Two instructions were made clear to both of your girls before that night.  
1\. Wear your nicest lingerie  
2\. The safeword was 'white flag'. 

When she and I locked eyes upon her arrival, we both wondered if the other had observed these rules. 

She was taller than last time we met up with her, but she had the same piercing, icy eyes, the same bold wave of dark brunette. 

The foreplay was quick and intensely flirty, before long she's challenged your authority, you've got her pinned down by her wrists on the couch.  
"Baby," you call over to me, "Be good and fetch the toy box."  
Keen to obey, I dart to the bedroom and haul it back to the living room. She's squirming under your strength, I know from experience that it is futile.   
"So you jealous?" you tease her, "Heard what I was treating my little slut to, and you wanted the same treatment, didn't you?"  
"Don't flatter yourself." she sneers.   
You pull her top off to reveal a red lacy bra. "Either way, you're ,one to take, like it or not. You agreed. You wanted this."  
You hear me whimpering from behind you. I'm kneeling, desperately holding my pussy.   
"Do you want to help, little one?" You ask, I nod eagerly, "Shall we show her what a whore she'll be, just like you?"  
"Yes Master."  
Her eyes widened, hearing us speak like this.   
You haul her to her feet. "Undress her." You say.   
"What? No!" she retorts with a hint of curiosity.   
You smack my arse. "Every time you refuse, she's going to get more and more punished." You warn.   
"She can handle it. Besides, she's your bitch, you get her naked."  
You slam me down onto my knees and slap me across the cheek. Her hands fly to my top and tear it off me. You lift a whip from the toy box, which startles her into pulling my trousers off of me, revealing the skimpy lace just covering me. You handcuff me with no warning, but she stops at my lingerie.   
"I don't care if we're just starting out, you'll be badly punished if you don't continue."  
Hesitant, she unclips my bra and feels my heavy tits from behind.   
"Good girls." You say, then unclip her bra too fast for her too stop you. She tries to cover up, then quits.   
"Now, feel what a nice wet cunt she gives me." You say, pulling my legs apart, and tearing away my panties. She runs a thumb across my clit, eyes darting to the glistening, wide open hole below.   
"Do it." You order.  
"You do it to me, Master." I whine.  
"Shush, we're not negotiating." You snap. She feels how wet I am, the light touch driving me insane, but my eyes are locked on you.   
"Please Daddy!"   
Your hand comes from nowhere and smacks my pussy, leaving it burning. I scream out, and you take a big ballgag and strap it round my face, silencing me.   
"You treat her like an animal." she gasps.  
"Enough from you too." You say, spitting her surname at the end and grabbing a fistful of her hair, forcing her face into my wet pussy. I feel her start licking, making me writhe with the sensation, but before long you haul her up so we're both kneeling before you, your massive erection straining. You free it, and take the foam ball from my mouth, so my mouth is trapped in a perfect 'O'.   
"Let's see if you can be obedient sluts now." You say. "Suck your Master's dick."  
This time, we don't hesitate, and put both our mouths on it, our tongues touching as we try our best to gain your favour. I consider my self handicapped as I'm still cuffed.   
A thought crosses your mind as we pleasure you. "Like an animal, you said? Do you want to know what that really feels like?"  
We both back away, and you quickly and brutally collar us both tight, enough to constrict our breathing, and clip the two leashes on, gripping them. 

You turn us so we face away from you, and order me to lube her ass as much as she deserved. Disgusted, yet with little choice, I do my best to lick it, until you put me back and work a buttplug into her dry, largely inexperienced ass. It's so much tighter than the one you're used to. She takes quite some taming, but eventually you feel that icy persona melt in a helpless pool for you in the heat of the moment. 

As she tried to stay on all fours despite the size of the toy making her legs buckle, you move onto your well-seasoned whore and pound my ass hard, making me take you right to the balls, which slapped against my dripping cunt. You teased us, pulling tight on both of our leashes as you made her fuck the plug as you held it.  
Soon, it's too much pleasure and power to handle, and you tug our leads and make us kneel as you once again tower over us, and wank aggressively until you squirt cum across both our faces.


End file.
